


Maybe Next Time

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff, Orcs, Partners in Crime, Violence, Weapons, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Summary: Legolas tries to impress you during an orc attack





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: fluff, violence against orcs, character injury, mention of blood, really this is just fluff}

“I drank many more beers than you and you know it! I won!” Gimli yelled. 

You rolled your eyes as you led the way through the woods. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were not far behind you and were again recalling the night of their beer drinking challenge. You hadn’t been there, but had heard the story many times.

“I had equally as many as you and I was barely affected,” Legolas said. 

“Well, you are an elf. You were made for tolerance. A challenge against you is hardly fair,” you chimed in. 

You heard a loud “Ha!” from Gimli and a soft chuckle from Aragorn. You turned around with a grin and saw Legolas frowning at you. You winked at him, hoping he wouldn’t be too upset with you.

When you turned around and continued down the path Aragorn sent Legolas a look with wide eyes and raised brows. It was common knowledge between the friends that Legolas had feelings for you. He thought every inch of you was beautiful, your laugh was a treasured melody, and your courage and kindness were that of no other. Though he tried his best to impress you, he often made a fool of himself instead.

He was attempting not to stare at you in front of him when he heard the sound of heavy breathing ahead. He ran to you in warning, but you already knew the enemy had found you. You held out a hand to stop your friends and pressed a finger to your lips. You quickly but silently pulled your bow from behind your back and an arrow from your quiver. When you looked at Legolas, you had seen he had done the same.

You closed your eyes and listened hard. Then, in one swift motion, you raised your arms and fired an arrow into the trees above you. A gigantic orc fell to the ground, dead, but its pack followed in attack.

“To the trees,” you said softly to Legolas with an adventurous grin on your face. In seconds, you had climbed high into a tree, killing several orcs on your way. They crashed to the ground and you heard Gimli yell “Lass! Watch where you drop ‘em!”

Legolas heard your laugh from your perch in the tree across the path and he watched you take down orc after orc to protect your friends.

You took a breather. Though you and your friends were far outnumbered, you were winning this fight. There were no orcs around you to be seen, so you checked on Legolas across the way. He and you were at the same height in the trees, able to see each other through the leaves. When he was also in a safe moment, your eyes met. He saw your bright triumphant smile and he couldn’t help but grin at you. You were fearless.

Then Legolas shot an arrow towards you. It flew past your head, its own breeze blowing your hair from your face. You heard a grunt from behind you and watched his arrow’s target fall through the branches to the ground. You softly chuckled and whispered a thanks, knowing he could hear you.

“A little help here!” You heard from down below.

Your attention was pulled to the ground, and you aimed toward the colossal beast below. It took three of your arrows to take it down, but once you did, there were no more orcs to be seen. You climbed down from your perch and saw Gimli sitting against a tree, his arm bleeding.

“Stay still,” you said to him, crouching to the ground. You reached behind you and pulled out a bandage you kept wrapped around your quiver. Relieved the gash wasn’t too deep, you started to wrap it securely.

As you worked, Legolas realized his fight wasn’t done. From his perch he saw a lone orc running down the path towards you while you were distracted. He jumped from his branch to a lower one, his feet landing silently and securely. He then fell backwards and wrapped the back of his knees around the next branch. He gracefully swung around it, flipping completely until he landed with his feet on the ground and his back to the orc.

The orc only had daggers for you, it seemed, for it didn’t notice Legolas at all. As it ran past, Legolas stopped it, holding his fist in the air. The orc flew backwards with the strength of Legolas’ fist hitting its face. When it rose, it was angrier than ever, now after Legolas.

The elf jumped to reach a branch of the tree and waited for the orc to stand below before he dropped down to land on it. There, Legolas stood tall, balancing on the orc’s shoulders. Though the beast danced and threw itself, trying to dislodge him, Legolas was able to shoot his last arrow straight through its skull. As the orc fell, Legolas jumped off it and landed silently on the ground, triumphant.

He was sure you’d finally be impressed by him and he was proud of the show he’d put on for you. However, you saw none of it. You were busy tending to Gimli’s wound and were oblivious him saving you again. He stared at you, unbelieving.

Gimli laughed loudly, and Aragorn chuckled at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe next time, Legolas,” Aragorn said.


End file.
